


Summer

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Good Morning, Steve and Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, hopefully no tears today, okay this one is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: “What are you thinking about now?” Steve asks, teasing this time.“How lucky we are.” Bucky admits with a soft smile. Steve kisses him.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: summer... hence the aggressively uncreative title haha

Brooklyn in the summer was downright oppressive. At least that’s how Bucky thinks he remembers it. The heat between all the buildings, sun pounding down on the pavement… it was a miracle that Steve didn’t have more asthma attacks, between that the crappy air quality. 

“What are you thinking about?” Steve asks, breaking into Bucky’s thoughts. 

“Brooklyn. Summer.” Bucky shrugs. 

“How awful it was when the air broke?” Steve is laughing, but the memory takes shape in Bucky’s mind as he speaks. 

_ Bucky gets home to a worried looking Steve sitting on the stairs outside their apartment. He’s flushed, too, like he’s been sitting in the heat a while, shirt sticking to his tiny frame where he’s sweating. Bucky tries not to lick his lips. _

_ “Hey, Stevie. What’re you doin’ out here?” Bucky asks, sitting down next to Steve.  _

_ “Air’s broke.” Steve mumbles, like he thinks it’s his fault or some bullshit like that. “Came home from the store and the place was a hundred degrees.” _

_ “Figures.” Bucky mutters. “But hey, we’ll make do. Open some windows. Hell, maybe I’ll take a look, see if I can fix it.” Fixing an air conditioning unit isn’t quite the same as fixing stuff around the dockyard, but he can certainly try.  _

_ “You sure you want to do that?” Steve asks. Bucky looks up to see a glint in his eye and a wry smile pulling at his lips. “Don’t wanna make it worse.” _

_ “You little punk!” Bucky laughs, pulling Steve in to ruffle his hair. Steve looks happy with the attention, despite the heat and where they’re sitting.  _

_ “Jerk.” He mumbles, but it doesn’t quite sound like he means it.  _

“I remember.” Bucky says quietly. “You were sitting outside when I got home from work one day.” Steve beams at him. 

“Or all the times we went to Coney Island…”

“With our last few cents? And you threw up on the Cyclone?”

“Exactly. See, summer in Brooklyn wasn’t too bad.”

“No, but this is much better.” Bucky gestures around them. Steve nods, not sitting up from where he’s lying in the grass. The Wakandan countryside stretches out around them, grass rippling gently in the wind. 

“You’re right.” Steve agrees. “But there’s something about living in the city…” Steve trails off. “Doesn’t matter. If I’m with you, I’m happy.”

“Steven Grant Rogers, you massive fucking sap.” Bucky laughs, coming to lay down next to him.

“Always been like that,” Steve says, tucking his face into Bucky’s shoulder. It’s almost like he’s embarrassed. “Always will be for you.”

“I love you too, Steve.” 

They’re quiet for a while, content to just be spending time together before Steve has to leave again. 

“Hey, Stevie, your birthday is soon, right?” Bucky asks. Steve’s ever-present smile softens. 

“It was last week.” He admits sheepishly. 

“Steeeeve. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Didn’t seem important. You know, with the whole saving the world thing.”

“You’re always important to me.” Bucky says, knowing Steve will give him shit for it. Not that he cares. Not anymore at least. 

It’s one of the best things about living in the future, Bucky thinks. Sure the technology and the medicine and all that is great. But nothing could ever beat just being with Steve, in whatever sense of the word they want. Not having to worry about being arrested or taken away because they love each other. Bucky wouldn’t trade anything for it. Being here, being allowed to love Steve, that makes all of the shit they went through to get here worth it. Or almost worth it, Bucky adds wryly. He’d like his arm back. The new one that Shuri made for his is amazing, as much like a real arm as she could make it, but it’s not quite the same. 

“What are you thinking about now?” Steve asks, teasing this time.

“How lucky we are.” Bucky admits with a soft smile. Steve kisses him. 

“We really, really are.”

  
  



End file.
